


Do Fairy Tales Come True?

by bangster_12



Series: Catharsis [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Based on Grey's Anatomy S04E15 Losing My Mind





	Do Fairy Tales Come True?

Yixing averted his eyes when the medical team came to his room. He tightly clutched his sketch pad, afraid that they may take it away from him.

“Mr. Zhang,” one of the doctors spoke. “I’m Dr. Byun and I’ll be leading your surgery.”

“Yixing?,” his mom reached for him. “These are the people who will make you feel better.”

Yixing inhaled a sharp breath. “I don’t need to feel better. I just want him here. I just want Myeonnie here.”

“Yixing, we can’t wait for him,” his father said.

“He will come. He knew about my sickness. He has questions, he’s smart about this. He will come. He said he would,” Yixing said.

“Who’s coming?,” one of the nurses asked.

“His…boyfriend,” his father said with much distaste.

“Are you reconsidering the surgery?,” Dr. Byun asked.

“This surgery could kill me, right?,” Yixing asked.

“The tumor is aggressive, so yes, it's risky,” Dr. Byun replied.

“Then I’ll spend it with Myeonnie. We only just met. Do you know how precious that is? Time with the person you love.”

“Maybe then we should wait?,” the nurse suggested.

“Nurse Oh,” Dr. Byun warned him. “We don’t have much time. Mr. Zhang’s tumor is aggressive. Delaying might cost his life.”

“Please. Can we just wait a bit more? His flight might’ve gotten delayed or he might be caught in traffic. I can’t remember his number. I lost my phone when I lost consciousness. I –“

“It’s okay, Mr. Zhang,” Dr. Byun said. “We will wait for another hour.”

The team filed out the room but the parents caught up with Dr. Byun and Nurse Oh.

“Doctor,” Mr. Zhang called. “We don’t have to wait.”

“What do you mean?,” Dr. Byun asked.

“There is no boyfriend who is coming. Myeonnie doesn’t exist. It’s all in his head,” the father explained. “We never even heard of this boyfriend. He’s not the type to get boyfriends all of a sudden and it occurred when his symptoms started showing. Please, convince him to take the surgery now.”

Dr. Byun sighed and went back to the room. Yixing was busily sketching while his mother looked on, silently crying.

“Mr. Zhang,” Dr. Byun called.

“Yixing,” Yixing said. “Mr. Zhang is my father.”

“Mr. Zhang,” Dr. Byun repeated. “We can’t postpone your surgery any longer.”

“What?,” Yixing looked up from his sketch pad. “You just told me we can still wait for an hour.” Yixing looked around and his eyes fell on his father. “You told them, didn’t you? You told them that Myeonnie is just my imagination.”

“Yixing,” his father sighed in defeat.

“Myeonnie is real!” Yixing almost shouted. He flipped the pages of his sketchpad for the others to see the sketches he have of Myeonnie. “See? He is real!”

“Honey, those are just sketches,” his mother said.

“Sketches of him! He is real!”

“Then why are there no pictures? You didn’t post him on your social media,” his father said.

“I have pictures on my phone! Pictures of us! And I didn’t post on social media because I don’t want other people’s validation! He is real!,” Yixing was crying now.

“Tell them how you met. Tell them how you two met,” his mother spoke softly.

Yixing looked the other way. “It sounds crazy. You might not believe it.”

“Tell them anyway,” his father said.

“I lost my shoe in a hurry to get back to the boat. Myeonnie picked it up and searched for me until he found me.”

“Sounds familiar to you, doctor?,” Mr. Zhang asked.

“Sounds like Cinderella,”Dr. Byun spoke.

“We asked people from the cruise to search for him, Yixing. But people don’t know who he is,” his mother added.

“He is real! I’m telling you he is real! Please! Please believe me!”

“Mr. and Mrs. Zhang? There’s still paperwork that you need to fill up before we can proceed with the surgery. If you please proceed to the Nurse’s Station?,” Nurse Oh gestured outside.

The four people went out the room and left the sobbing man alone.

Dr. Byun pulled Nurse Oh to the side. “What are you doing?”

“Let’s wait a bit more, doctor. Please.”

“Nurse Oh, you are a medical person. Remember that and don’t be swayed by your emotions. He is in critical condition.”

“I know, that’s why I’m asking you to wait a bit more. His boyfriend might be real or he might be just in his head. But he found a way to have love, doctor. If it is in his head, please let’s let him be with him a bit more. He’ll wake up and then the love will be gone. Please. Not all of us can have a happy ending. But at least let him have his, even if for a bit, even if it’s not real.”

Dr. Byun sighed and ran a hand to his hair. “One hour, Nurse Oh. And not a minute more.”

Nurse Oh nodded vigorously and stepped inside the room again, to find Yixing adoring the sketches.

“He has white skin and shining eyes. His cheeks puff when he smiles. He eats with wide mouth because he doesn’t want the food to touch his lips,” Yixing chuckled. “Dr. Byun doesn’t believe me, does he?”

“In our profession, Mr. Zhang, we can’t afford to believe in fantasies,” Nurse Oh replied.

“But you believe me. I can say that you do,” Yixing said. “But he doesn’t believe me. I have proof,” he showed again the sketches.

“Dr. Byun believes that you’re suffering from hypergraphia, one of the symptoms of your tumor.”

“But he is real. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that he is real. He is and he will come.”

“Then tell me all about him. While we wait, tell me about him.”

And so Yixing did. How they met, how Myeonnie asked him out, how they were inseparable during their cruise, how they kissed under the stars.

But the hour has passed. And another. And another.

“Nurse Oh,” Dr. Byun called him by the doctor. “It’s time to prep him.”

Yixing’s hands were shaking as he held the sketch pad. “He was all in my head? He wasn’t real?”

Nurse Oh pulled the crying man to his arms. “I’m sorry.”

“My head just created him? He was not real after all? My head did it?”

“Your tumor did.”

“He was never there? How can he not be real?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Nurse Oh was washing his hands, preparing to scrub in when Dr. Byun also stepped in.

“I told you to not get swayed,” Dr. Byun said.

“It was such a beautiful story, doctor. I wanted to believe,” Nurse Oh said.

“But that was all it was, Nurse Oh. Just a story.”

The operation was ongoing when another nurse went inside and whispered something to Nurse Oh.

“What is it, Nurse Oh?,” Dr. Byun asked when he saw the nurse shaken up, his eyes glistening.

“He’s here,” Nurse Oh breathed. “Myeonnie is here.”

“Mr. Kim,” Dr. Byun spoke at the man holding Yixing’s hands with tears in his eyes while he was gazing down on him. “There was swelling in his brain. We were able to get the tumor out but there were complications. It will seem that he may never be able to wake up.”

“We’re sorry, Mr. Kim. We should’ve waited,” Nurse Oh shakily said.

“I didn’t believe you were coming,” Dr. Byun admitted. “The story sounded so incredible that I didn’t think it was true.”

“He told you the shoe story, huh?,” Junmyeon said, hands holding Yixing’s, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend’s sleeping face. “It sounds crazy, to anyone who hears it. I could never get that image out of my head. He was running towards the boat with only one shoe.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kim,” Nurse Oh said, can’t seem to stop his tears anymore.

“But he might wake up, right?”

The hope in Kim Junmyeon’s voice as he asked his question raked Nurse Oh’s heart. He left the room as he can no longer take it.

“It has been a fairytale from the start and they always wake up at the end, right? They always do. He’ll wake up, right?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kim.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this. :(


End file.
